


Broken Record (Podfic)

by Dark_Dreymer



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Cover Art, Fix-It, Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 7-10 Hours, Time Loop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:33:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29723538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Dreymer/pseuds/Dark_Dreymer
Summary: The house on Neibolt was standing again.Bill was talking about going in alone.How?“So does somebody want to say something?” Eddie asked,still breathing,still fucking breathing and alive and not dripping his Goddamn organs out of his chest.“Richie said it the b-best when we were here last,” Bill said.“Holy fuck.”
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9
Collections: Podfic Big Bang 2020-2021





	Broken Record (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Broken Record](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20818820) by [spunknbite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spunknbite/pseuds/spunknbite). 



**Length:** 7:02:58

**Music:** Guns N' Roses - Rocket Queen

**MP3 Download:** [Chapter One](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1CMQ9j7WO6sUQkEv1rzpJrHu0M63WD8oL/view?usp=sharing) | [Chapter Two](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1hj7gkFP-gm6X9i6W1m_2zFAjE_gLww4M/view?usp=sharing) | [Chapter Three](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1qbqMKj0nOILpgDaKI9qLMI9r_yTr2anR/view?usp=sharing) | [Chapter Four](https://drive.google.com/file/d/16SahlM9s1SGqSy4Pjg_ZxCzzELvWPUIH/view?usp=sharing) | [Chapter Five](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1jnVrMXQ_LjARmsxX7dFKEUoXDlpgeXuU/view?usp=sharing) | [Chapter Six](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1txyfjpmop0WyhC3dzLjdlk5hF2RT8NQe/view?usp=sharing) | [Chapter Seven](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1Vdq6nnArCykOim-QOpe8d3XGx_hratPa/view?usp=sharing) | 

**Podbook Download:** [Here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1sOxTc7QMw6okRoHOdlYRjoJvCyvs2SP5/view?usp=sharing)


End file.
